sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender Pearl (MissFitt)
'Lavender Pearl '''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She and her sister pearl, Candy Pearl, are a part of the Circle, a separate society of Gems lead by Chocolate Diamond in which all Gems are equal. Appearance Lavender resembles any other pearl in physical appearance, as she is tall (albeit slightly shorter than Candy), slim, and has a pointed nose. She has short, pale purple hair that curls outwards at the ends. Her gemstone is a light purple (or lilac) pearl embedded in her forehead. Debut She wore a light purple leotard with long sleeves that only left the fingers exposed. Covering her upper torso was a transparent purple shawl with a pink trim. She also sported pink tights and light purple, loose-fitting boots that more resembled socks. Current Her current outfit consists of a light purple loose, short-sleeved top and matching shorts over a long-sleeved pink bodysuit. Her short, light purple boots are more tight-fitting. Personality Lavender is more spontaneous, yet more reserved, than her "elder sister" Candy. While the latter is serious about everything she does, she often makes light of things that do not pique her interest, though she is not mean-spirited. Since Candy often takes charge of their projects, Lavender feels that she does not need to take as much responsibility in them. While she is not lazy, she is not as diligent in getting a job done, and tends to procrastinate or show up late, much to Candy's frustration. She, despite her reservedness, can be competitive at times, often displaying or exhibiting her flexibility and the fighting skills she learned from Gems such as Nacre and Aqua Pearl. She is more of a tomboy, and she takes interest in hands-on activities, such as martial arts and machinery. However, she is not as coordinated as her sister, who often talks down to her for her comparative lack of precision and her impulsiveness. As a result, Lavender sees her as bossy, but takes consolation in teasing her for her perfectionism and lack of skill in fighting and singing. In addition, while not quite the artist that Candy is, she is an intellectual in her own right. She is better with numbers than her sister is, as evidenced by her technological proclivity and mathematical ability. History Some time after Chocolate Diamond and her followers established their society and got settled, Lavender and Candy were made in Nacre's pearl-making facility, one of the only Gem-making places that were permitted. They came from the same unit, making them "twins." Since Lavender was delayed in taking her physical form, she is considered the younger of the two. Though she would rather engage in more combative pursuits, she is often seeing assisting Candy in her efforts to promote and preserve the arts. When not with Candy, she trains to be a fighter, as she wants to be part of their defense force or Angel Aura's exploration team (which Candy is not keen on letting her do). So she often sneaks off to do the latter, only for Candy to come along to either bring her back or make sure she does not get herself in trouble. Powers and Abilities Lavender has the same standard abilities as any other Gem, including shape shifting, weapon summoning (which she is still learning), bubble formation, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from a serious injury. She makes more use of these abilities than Candy, especially regenerating due to her recklessness. Weaponry * ''Long staff:Though she has not yet received or learned to summon a weapon, she does make use of a long staff that she uses in training. She also has basic training in hand-to-hand combat. Skill Set * Engineering: She is has some experience with operating and understanding machinery, even though this is also limited to the fundamentals. For instance, she can operate a small Gem space ship and knows the basics of how a Gem warp pad works. Other Abilities * Agility: While she is quick on her feet like Candy, she does not possess the same precision as her, making her clumsier as a result. Her reflexes are still good enough for combat, though. Relationships Candy Pearl Lavender and Candy are considered to be "sisters" due to the fact that they emerged from the same pearl-making unit at the same time. She is the younger due to being late in taking her physical form. They often disagree or argue with each other due to differences in their personalities and opinions. Lavender calls out Candy for being too controlling and being (at least in her mind) a killjoy, while Candy dislikes her lack of coordination, her lateness, and her impulsive behavior. They care for each other deeply nevertheless; Lavender acts as Candy's defender in physical confrontations or threat of, while Candy tries to keep her out of trouble and offers her emotional support when needed. Nacre Lavender was one of the many pearls made by the Pearl Mother in the Circle. Like the other pearls made by her, Lavender is very loyal and respectful to her, and she and Candy are frequently seen with her. Though Candy is against it, Lavender also trains with Nacre, who respects her desire to learn how to fight. Nacre shows more patience towards her than Candy does, and can be playful yet stern with her. She is one of the few individuals that Lavender will listen to and follow without question. Aqua Pearl Lavender and Aqua get along really well, and they spar with each other from time to time as practice. Aqua will sometimes even help Lavender sneak away from Candy so she can join her on expeditions. She will also try to vouch for Lavender when Candy catches them. Trivia * Even though familial relations are typically not recognized, or at least acknowledged, among Gems, everyone still somehow refers to Lavender and Candy as sisters. * Due to having been made on their planet, Lavender and Candy have never experienced the Gem Homeworld or its discrimination towards pearls. Lavender is more curious about it than Candy. * Ironically, even though she does not take interest in music, everyone considers Lavender to be a better singer than Candy. Gallery General Lavender Pearl.jpg|Initial Doll Divine design SisterPearls.png|With sister Candy Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Pearl Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Pearlsona